Cabello
by Lali Evans
Summary: James Potter nunca ha dejado que te toquen su preciado cabello, pero Lily Evans no puede resistir la tentación de hacerlo. ¿Se despertará el chico y se enojará? Traducción de Lily James Flowers


**Cabello**

En el colegio Hogwarts hay chiclés, cosas establecidas o características de cada uno.

Como la novia semanal de Sirius Black, o que a Remus Lupin le fascina el chocolate, o que Snape es bueno en Pociones. O que al Barón Sanguinario le gusta la Dama Gorda y se la tira por las noches.

O que Hagrid prepara las peores galletas de todo el mundo mágico. O que, en este caso, James Potter detesta que toquen su cabello. Y según rumorean las lenguas que saben, casi le pega un puñetazo a un chico en segundo solo por rozarle el cabello al pasar.

Y en un partido en cuarto, se lanzó sobre Mathew Maiss cuando este le tiró accidentalmente una bludger y esta le rozó rápidamente la cabeza. Los cabellos alborotados azabache de James quedaron al viento y esto lo molestó hasta el punto de bajar en picada, en su escoba, y acorralar al asustado chico en tierra.

Y así como NADIE podía tocar, rozar, olfatear o ver si quiera el cabello de James Potter, tampoco sus novias o ligues podían hacerlo mientras follaban o lo besaban.

A pesar de este quisquilloso defecto, James Potter había tenido muchos ligues de primero a séptimo y fue catalogado como uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio( junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Sirius y Remus. Estos, junto con otro chico llamado Peter, formaban Los Merodeadores, el grupo más exclusivo del colegio)

Sus novias habían solo acariciado los vellos de la nuca, pero ninguna había estado tan cerca de rozar si quiera, con un dedo, el sedoso e indomable cabello de James. La última, pobre santa según sus amigas, había hecho el intento de rozarlo con la yema de sus dedos y se ganó una sarta de gritos por varios minutos por parte de James, siendo advertida con severidad sobre NO TOCAR. Este aviso llegó rápidamente hacia toda la población femenina de Hogwarts, aunque ya era supuesto, fue confirmado.

A pesar de que NADIE PODÍA TOCAR SU CABELLO, sus amigos podían hacerlo, y sin que él se diera cuenta. En las guerritas de almohadas y demás actividades que solo los chicos hacían entre chicos. Y alguna que otra vez, lo hicieron a propósito y James los sacó carpiendo o aceptó, a regañadientes. Esta vez fue especial por que Remus le quiso cortar el cabello en su fase " coiffeur" en cuarto ía hecho un curso vía lechuza y se creía tan buen peluquero que practicaba cortes gratis a todo Hogwarts.

En verdad no había nada de especial en ese cabello. Era solo cabello negro azabache, salvaje y desordenado. Imposible de peinar si quiera, pero en conclusión, era el cabello de James Potter y eso bastaba para saber que no había que tocarlo.

En cierto punto, lo hizo ser quien era y sin su cabello, James Potter no sería James Potter.

_"Ya pareces Sirius y su obsesión por las cremas" _le decía siempre que podía Remus, y esto lo avergonzaba pero se enorgullecía en cierta forma de tener algo masculino que proteger.

_"Mira tu cabello, parece un nido de pájaros_" se defendía del chico cabello color pajizo y opaco.

Claro está, que no solo su cabello lo llevó a ser quién es, por que James era atractivo en su conjunto. Tenía diecisiete. Tenía una altura considerable, ojos avellanas normales pero que, enmarcados detrás de anteojos redondos, tenían brillo y picardía. Practicaba Quidditch( Bendito deporte) y tenía su pecho marcado pero tampoco como para ser físico culturista.

Hacía bromas por doquier y eso le mereció ser el bromista más castigado del colegio y que se pusiese en duda la cordura del director, Dumbledore, por perdonarle tantas veces y no expulsarlo.

También se podía decir que era agradable, cuando no era gamberro ni creído, buena persona y hasta encantador. Hacía reír a todo mundo y, algunas chicas, decían que era tierno, no solo un rostro bonito.

Era inteligente, eso debían reconocerlo todo. ¡No estudiaba un ápice y era el mejor en todo, sobre todo en DCAO! Por último, era rico.

Otro de los chiclés en Hogwarts era que James Potter gustaba de Lily Evans desde tercero.

Esta era bajita, de ojos verde esmeraldas y personalidad dinamita. Era prefecta de la casa de James y la chica más inteligente.

_"Hay veces que creo en la magia. Sobre todo cuando hablamos de Evans..¿Como puede entrar toda esa rabia y personalidad explosiva dentro de un cuerpo tan pequeño! ¡Wow! Eso sí que es magia"_ decía Sirius a James cuando la veía pasar. Y James negaba, sonriendo resignado a la corta mente de su amigo Black.

La chica, la verdad, era buena y amable con todos, pero cuando se trataba de reglas y de cumplirlas, era pesada y algo insoportable. James amaba las bromas, y ella, las reglas. Esta diferencia, quizás, captó la mirada de James.

La acosaba e invitaba salir cada vez que podía. Era realmente cansador y ella pensaba todo lo malo de él. Egoísmo, arrogancia, egocentrismo, desfachatez. ¡Lo detestaba!

Esto fue hasta sexto, por que en el verano de ese año lo encontró trabajando en una heladería del callejón Diagon. ¡Potter, el Señorito cagado en dinero estaba trabajando! Era impresionante. Y ella que amaba el helado de ese lugar, iba dos veces por semana. Y James la atendía.

_"Rompí la fonola preferida de mi abuela, y debo pagarla"_ confesó el muchacho avergonzado ese verano y ella notó que había madurado un poco. Aunque de seguro lo obligaron a hacerlo, el hecho que él estuviera allí, le animó a conocerlo más y darle una oportunidad.

De esos momentos habían pasado varios meses y ahora, en Marzo, se les venían encima los exámenes finales que dictaminarían para qué carreras del Mundo Mágico estaban calificados.

Las noches se acortaban y los estudiantes creían tener cada vez menos horas para leer y repasar. Y algunos como Sirius, estudiar todo desde cero.

Todo el colegiado de séptimo estaba inmerso en la locura, los nervios, la ansiedad y la agitación. Se quedaban estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche, en la biblioteca o en su sala común.

Como James Potter, que en esos momentos, estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de su sillón escarlata. Había acabado dos larguísimos ensayos para McGonagall; debía entregarlos la mañana siguiente como práctica para un EXTASIS.

-¡Demonios!-musitó Lily Evans soltando la pluma y volcando sin querer el tintero sobre su ensayo-¡Doble demonios!-masculló y arrugó el pergamino que terminó en el cesto de papeles.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó su amiga Alice Moore, quien en realidad, poco le importaba por qué Lily maldecía. Sonreía como boba a la vez que miraba la foto de su novio, Frank Longbottom. Salía con él hacía ya cuatro meses y estaban aún en la etapa de " fervientes amantes".

-Olvídalo, Alice.-exclamó Lily con el cejo fruncido. Desde que Alice estaba saliendo con Frank, pisaba nubes y volaba en un mundo inexistente. Había perdido a su mejor amiga.-Como si te importara-masculló por lo bajo y salió del cuarto manifestando su enojo con un portazo.

Bajó las escaleras pisando cada peldaño con fuerza, como si se quisiera hundir en ellos.

-Malita Alice, maldito Frank, y maldita relación-decía con los dientes apretados, por lo bajo. ¡Quería que Alice volviera a ser la de antes y le prestara atención! Si bien sus problemas no eran más interesantes que los de Frank, eran sus problemas y necesitaba de una amiga para hablarlos.

Un momento.

¿Estaba celosa de Frank? ¿O estaba celosa que su amiga estuviese una relación y ella no?

-Claro que no, maldita conciencia-se dijo a sí misma y encontró lo que buscaba en la punta de la mesa principal. Su libro de a volverse a su cuarto cuando notó algo que la detuvo, en seco. O mejor dicho, alguien.

James Potter yacía durmiendo plácidamente en un sillón , en uno de los rincones de la sala. Se había quedado dormido, por que tenía su pluma en el apoya brazos del sillón y sus pergaminos estaban apoyados en el borde de la mesa.

_"Como ha cambiado en estos últimos tiempos. No me invita a salir, Snape no se ve más por estos lados. ¿Habrá dejado de hacerle bromas? Bueno..no lo llaman mucho que digamos a dirección"_ reconocía la chica hablando con su conciencia a la que acababa de maldecir.

Pero aunque la maldijera y discutiera contra ella, Lily Evans se sentía atraída por James Potter. Esos meses habían sido cruciales, y si, vale, estaba celosa de su amiga por que quería tener algo así con James.

-Vale, vale-susurró mirando hacia arriba como si su conciencia estuviera allí-Me enteré que el chico está fuerte.

A medida que él había demostrado crecer, personalmente y, gracias al deporte, físicamente, ella se había sentido extraña cuando estaban juntos. Hasta que un día se dio cuenta que ella, Lily Evans, le coqueteaba. Le sonría sugestivamente, le hacía señas juguetonas y le decía cosas que lo dejaban en suspenso.

Pero el chico no daba señales de querer invitarla de nuevo a salir, aunque correspondía a esos juegos de Lily.

Encima que ella no sabía coquetear, el muy condenado se la complicaba no haciendo absolutamente nada para que salieran. ¡Es que no se daba cuenta que le gustaba y quería tirárselo! Por Merlín.

-Todo el colegio sabe lo que siento..Todos menos tú-susurró ella acercándose y quedando arrodillada frente al sillón. Sonrió enternecida. Parecía un niño travieso, dormido después de un día de jugar y jugar. Lo vio detenidamente desde la punta de sus zapatos, hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Sus cabellos.

Eran sedosos y con una mano estirada apenas podría rozarlos. Fácilmente y ágilmente podría tocarlos y él nunca se enterarí veía tan suave, tan tentador, tan prohibido, que por un momento dejó de lado lo que más le importaba: las reglas.

¡Al diablo con ellas! El cabello de James olía y lucía mejor.

Lily estaba tan enfocada en tocarlos o no, que no percibió a su amiga Alice bajar las escaleras en puntas de pie y sonreír con malicia. Ahora sí que confirmaba su teoría sobre el enamoramiento de su amiga. Y lo aprobaba totalmente.

James Potter.

Lo único que Lily quiso, aunque lo negara o no se diera cuenta, y quería en ese momento. Potter le dejaba las piernas como gelatina y Alice lo comprobaba en ese momento.

Lástima que dentro de todo ese amor que su amiga le profesaba, James parecía no estar interesado en Lily. ¿Se habría cansado de esperarla? ¡El chico llevaba loco por ella desde tercero! ¡Y maltratado, desde siempre!

Aunque toda la escuela creyera que él seguía loco por ella, Lily parecía desesperanzada y Alice, en una nota anónima le había incentivado a que dijera la verdad.

Lily sabía que había sido ella la de la nota, y lo agradeció muchísimo, pero solo ocultó más sus sentimientos.

_"No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Mientras más personas lo sepan, más desastroso será" _había dicho la chiva casi llorando y Alice le correspondió a su súplica callándose la boca. Debió morderse la lengua cada vez que su novio le comentaba qué linda pareja harían esos dos.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Lily?-preguntó Alice despacio para no asustarla. Lo hubiera hecho en otra situación, pero notó a su amiga algo triste y melancólica, como si estar con James fuese algo imposible e inalcanzable.

La pelirroja volteó su cabeza lo suficiente para ver si era su amiga y soltó un suspiro largo.

-Solo..quiero tocar-musitó en voz queda señalando su cabello-Es tan bonito y lejano.¿Sabes? Como James.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alice algo molesta por la martirización de su amiga. ¡Como le gustaba sufrir a esa chica!-¿Su cabello?-preguntó, incrédula. Además de víctima, Lily estaba en sus días de periodo y estaba loca de remate.

-Su cabello..-dijo ella con voz soñadora-..Es tan suave y brillante. Nunca podré estar más cerca de él de lo que estoy..-musitó con una sonrisa triste-James odia que la gente te toque el cabello…Si lo tocara, él nunca lo sabría.

Alice rodó los ojos, algo exasperada y se acercó tomando la otra mano de Lily por sorpresa. Esta la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, temerosa del accionar de su amiga.

-¡Acabemos con toda esta novela!-pidió Alice hastiada-Mira Lily, si lo deseas, solo hazlo-jaló la mano de la pelirroja por la muñeca y la acercó a centímetros de la cabellera del chico.

-¿Pero..y si despierta?

-Oh, Merlín-musitó con los ojos en blanco de nuevo-Solo hazlo. No me iré hasta que lo hayas hecho-amenazó y le soltó la mano de sopetón. Lily la levantó con rapidez antes que cayera pesadamente sobre el regazo del dormido chico.

-Bien..-dijo y suspiró levemente-Aquí vamos..-Alice miraba expectante la escena, el paso mayor que su amiga estaba por dar.-..Yo..no puedo-concluyó alejando la mano hasta esconderla tras su espalda.

-¡Vamos, amiga! Solo le tocarás el cabello y el sujeto no se dará cuenta nunca.. ¡Está dormido!-indicó señalándolo-No es que le pedirás permiso o algo..Solo, hazlo.-aconsejó pestañeando exageradamente y abriendo más sus ojos azules. Lily sonrió por el gesto.

-Sí, es cierto-admitió luego fe pensarlo un instante y se acercó más cerca hacia la figura durmiente del sofá con seguridad.

¡Esta vez sí lo haría!

-Al fin, me estaba volviendo vieja..-musitó Alice para sí misma y con una sonrisa de aliento en el rostro.

-¿Pero qué pasa si..?-Alice la miró fulminante y la pelirroja se calló de sopetón-Es solo estirar la manita, Lilita, nada más, cariño-explicó con voz cantarina pero exasperante.

-Está bien-suspiró Lily, resignada. Se tragó todos los nervios que tenía en la garganta y se aclaró la voz.

Podía sentir su corazón palpitar con furia, como si quisiera salírsele. ¿Qué pasaba si James despertaba y la encontraba allí, casi abalanzada sobre él y con las manos en su cabello? Pensaría que era una pervertida y se lo contaría a todo mundo.

¿Cómo ella enfrentaría esa penosa situación frente a James y todo el colegio?

Era embarazoso y ella tan mala mintiendo.

-¡Lilian, hazlo!-ordenó Alice apretando los dientes y agitando ambos puños, como si de ganas una apuesta en una carrera de caballos se tratara.

-No, no puedo..-negó con los ojos casi cerrados, pero vislumbrando la cabeza ladeada de James. Tenía los anteojos bien colocados y respiraba pasiblemente. Era perfecto durmiendo.

-Lilian Evans..-farfulló Alice retomando su otra mano libre. Estaba iracunda y las aletas de la nariz se habían dilatado.-Si no le tocas el maldito cabello al maldito de Potter ya mismo, te presionaré la mano contra toda la cabeza del chico… ¡Ahora hazlo, rápido, qué está dormido! ¡Aprovecha!-apresuró soltando la mano pero quedándose cerca por si las moscas.

Lily asintió apesumbradamente , pero al ver de nuevo la figura de James pacíficamente durmiente, solo se relajó. No pudo explicar por qué o como, pero la relajó verlo así, durmiendo.

Estiró su mano con lentitud, y al cabo de unos instantes, en los cuales su mano se sostuvo en el aire junto a la cabeza de James y ante la mirada expectante de Alice, sus dedos se entrelazaron entre los oscuros mechones azabaches de James Potter.

Eran suaves, sedosos, como siempre había imaginado. Ya entendía por qué él nunca quería que la gente se los tocara. Valía la pena tanto cuidado y ser tan quisquilloso.

Poco a poco fue retirando los dedos de ese mar de seda y suavidad, pero no sin antes clavar levemente sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo del chico. Solo para completar la acción que le había costado tanta valentía y casi la vida.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó interesada Alice. Y orgullosa por el acto heroico de su amiga.-¿Son suaves?

-Definitivamente, si-declaró Lily son una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Suspiró y lo volvió a ver. Estaba por agregar un comentario cursi, ahora entendiendo a Alice cuando suspiraba como tonta por Frank, cuando su amiga largó una maldición al ver su reloj.

-El toque de queda ya ha sonado-explicó presurosa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió

a grandes zancadas del lugar. Alice era Hufflepuff, aunque se la pasara con los Gryffindor.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que la chica suspirara de nuevo y decidiera que ya era tiempo de irse a dormir. Se puso de pie y se volteó a verlo una vez más.

-Buenas noches, James.

Siguió su camino hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas cuando una risita leve la hizo girar, horrorizada.

¡James Potter estaba despierto! Más despierto que el espíritu de ir Nicholas o el Barón Sanguinario! ¡Más vivo que Mirtle , La Llorona!

El muy condenado estaba incorporado erguidamente sobre el sillón, con los pies posados sobre la mesa donde antes Alice había estado sentada y con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Lily ahogó un gritito de impresión a la vez que buscaba mirar los ojos avellanas de James como si fuese real, de carne y hueso, y no una mala pasada de su imaginación. O para peor, un James se puso de pie, se quedó congelada.

Era de verdad, y estaba riéndose de ella.

-Perdona la burla, querida Lily-espetó diplomáticamente, como si de un permiso real se tratase-Pero has invadido mi propiedad.

Lily lo vio con ojos expresivamente abiertos, tanto, que el chico juró que sus globos oculares se saldrían de sus ojos.

-James..-balbuceó sintiendo su lengua trabada en su paladar. Estaba atontada y estática por ver que el chico era real. ¡Estaba despierto y había sentido su "caricia" en el cabello! ¿qué peor que eso?¿Qué peor que ser descubierta con las manos en la masa por el chico que la hacía sonrojar y avergonzar? ¡Era como estar desnuda frente a toda la clase en una de esas horrendas pesadillas!

-Lily-pidió él acercándose solo un paso, lentamente. No parecía estar enojado si no más bien divertido. Perfecto. Era todo lo que ella necesitaba. ¡Potter burlándose de ella! Hubiera preferido que se enojara mil veces a que se estuviera mofando de ella de aquella forma, en cámara lenta y dolorosa.

-Oh, Merlín…-gimoteó ella sintiendo que su voz cobraba cuerpo, ya que la creyó haber perdido, junto con el aliento, en el momento que lo vio allí.-..¿No estabas..dormido?-preguntó señalando con algunos temblores, el sillón escarlata.

-No-dijo y metió las manos en sus bolsillos-Y dime Lily..¿Qué tiene que hacer una persona para conseguir un rato de paz aquí, eh?-preguntó divertido, pero algo serio.

Lily lo miró, más temblorosa y asustada que antes. ¿Acaso estaba enojado?¿ Era cierto el mito de NO TOCAR su cabello?

-Lo siento-murmuró bajando la mirada y la cabeza, levemente. Ahora no estaba avergonzada, por que el chico no se burlaba ya de ella, sino que estaba enojado y molesto.

Se retractó mentalmente de lo que había pensado antes. Era mejor un James bromista y tal vez, hiriente, a un James enojado.

-¿Ahora a que juegas, Lily, eh?-acusó el chico subiendo un poco el tono de voz. Ella se acongojó más todavía y James creyó ver un respingo de susto, leve y corto.-La verdad no entiendo tu jueguito.-aseguró simulando dureza. Su voz estaba bronca y grave.

Lily lo miró de nuevo, sin entender con totalidad. ¿A qué juegos se estaba refiriendo que hacía? Ella era clara, la mayoría de las veces.

_" Está enojado realmente" _se replicó mentalmente y suspiró.

-Yo..me resbalé..y..-se excusó con las palabras casi entrecortadas-..Juro que no quise..pero..

-Eres una gran mentirosa-clamó James con esa sonrisa socarrona de saberlo todo, de nuevo, y con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Lily bajó la mirada nuevo y sus mejillas se encendieron automáticamente. ¡Como iba a mandar a la mierda a Alice cuando la viera!

-Viendo que eres pésima mintiendo..-dispuso tras notar la vergüenza y la presión a la que estaba sometiendo a la chica, gustosamente-..dime, Lily..¿Por qué me acariciaste el cabello?

-¡No lo acaricié!-se defendió ella sintiendo un globo explotar en su interior. ¡Qué se creía aquel patán para humillarla así?- Solo..lo..-no podía confesarlo, o estaría admitiendo que lo hizo y eso le aseguraría años de burlas por parte del chico.-..Lo siento-se disculpó sintiendo que tenía ganas de llorar. Sus ojos se pusieron un poco rojos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con voz comandante. ¡Necesitaba saber la verdad de la boca de la misma chica! Estaba harto de basarse en solo suposiciones y los dichos de los demás.

Si era verdad que Lily Evans sentía algo por él, quería presionarla hasta que lo confesara. Y si bien no era el mejor método, era el más efectivo, por que ella era sumamente tímida y cabezota.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella extrañada. Levantó la mirada y James notó que era , además de tímida, un poco lenta en cuestiones amorosas. Debía apurarla o como decía Sirius, "darle un empujoncito".

-Lily..¿Yo te gusto?-soltó sin pensarlo demasiado. Era ahora o nunca. Estaban todas las cartas sobre la mesa, o mejor dicho, todas las fichas de Snap explosivo, listas para jugarlas.-Quiero decir..¿Sientes algo por mí?

-No, estás confundido Potter-señaló con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si fuese lo más alocado que hubiese oído en años.-No sé que habrá creído tu amplia imaginación y tú, pero..

-Escuché lo que dijiste antes que bajase Alice, mientras yo supuestamente dormía -confesó acercándose a pasos lentos pero grandes, como si temiera espantarla. Y esta vez no se la escaparía sin sonsacarla algo.-Revelaste que sentías algo por mí, y que todos lo sabían, menos yo.

-Pero..pero..eso puede ser amistad, o admiración-dictaminó fingiendo inocencia y tratando que los cientos de nudos en su estómago se deshicieran.

-¿Qué me cuentas de tus nervios al tocarme el cabello?¿ Y cuándo dijiste que eran suaves y sedosos?-preguntó divertido, ya muy cerca de ella, con los brazos cruzados-Deberé agradecerle a Alice por hacer que me tocaras el cabello..por que eres demasiado lenta, Evans.

Esto último fue con algo de burla y aunque ella no lo notó, con algo de ternura, por que si algo le gustaba de Lily Evans, era su inocencia y pureza para algunas cosas. Si bien era valiente, era vergonzosa; eso lo enloquecía.

La chica sintió que su sangre hervía, haciéndose de nuevo presente el humillante Potter que tanto detestaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó haciéndose la desentendida del asunto, cuando en realidad quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que sí, que le atraía.

-Lily, si te gusto, solo dímelo-pidió un poco desesperado pero sintiendo que quería acabar con todo eso. ¡Quería dar por zanjado el asunto y besarla de una vez por todas!

-¿Qué tú me gustas??-preguntó sintiendo que sus mejillas no podían estar más azoradas y su estómago más lleno de nudos.

-Sí, yo te gusto..

-Tú me gustas..-susurró más para sí misma, como una confirmación, que para el chico. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron más y sintió como si hubiese pasado toda la tarde en una soleada playa y se hubiera insolado.-Pero..-tragó saliva, nerviosa y se sentó lentamente sobre el primer sofá que encontró-..Sé que tú no estás más interesado en mí, por eso no te lo había dicho..por que..no quería que se sintieses culpable o incómodo. Así que pensé nunca decírtelo..y..cuando te ví allí durmiendo..-su voz se cortó por un momento, pero pudo seguir hablando-..Me dieron ganas de tocarte el cabello, una sola vez. Tú jamás lo sabrías..pero..Oh, Merlín..Lo siento-gimoteó con los ojos cristalizados.

No quería llorar en ese momento, y que James la viera vulnerable. Mucho menos que él estuviera con ella por lástima o la consolara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó James yendo hacia donde estaba sentada y colocándose enfrente con las piernas flexionadas, quedando cara a cara. No hizo amago de acercarse más ni de tomarle mano por que sabría lo orgullosa que era y lo alejaría.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, ahora, sin entender a lo que se refería.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de esto?¿Desde cuando te gusto?

-Unos..tres meses-contestó conteniendo las lágrimas pero una se escapó rebeldemente y bajó por su mejilla. Estaba hipando y cuando James, finalmente, se acercó, dejó de hacerlo.

-Oh, Lily-musitó soltando el somero abrazo para verla a los ojos-Eres una idiota..¿Lo sabías?-preguntó sonriendo y ella lo miró algo molesta, con el ceño fruncido.

-No necesito que me digas eso ahora.-protestó molesta y sintiéndose más dolida que nunca. Hizo el amago de pararse pero él la sentó de nuevo.

-Lily, Lily, Lily..-exclamó mientras negaba con la cabeza, levemente-¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que ya no me gustabas más?

-Tú..-se enjuagó una lágrima y se apretó la nariz para disminuir la congestión. No estaba más tranquila ni mucho menos por que James le había retenido-..Me dejaste de perseguir, no me invitabas a salir, no coqueteabas más conmigo..Ahora..solo nos saludamos en clases, y las charlas más largas que tenemos son sobre los planes de los Premios Anuales, James-reprochó y sintió que, en realidad, estaba lamentándose sobre algo que lo había tenido, pero que había perdido.

-Lily..yo dejé de hacer esas cosas por que pensé que las detestabas-explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo hize por que te irritaban..-repuso acomodándose frente a ella, ahora sentado y cruzado de piernas. A pesar de ser deportista, las piernas flexionadas no eran una pose muy cómoda-..Usualmente cuando alguien te dice que dejes de hacer algo y está molesto, es porque le fastidia..-aseveró con una sonrisa de lado y ella sonrió también, aunque débilmente-..Y no te voy a negar que al principio lo hacía solo para ver enojada.-Ella lo miró, extrañada-Te veías linda.

-Las cosas cambian..-habló con una sonrisa completa en su rostro-Salvo el hecho de que soy linda cuando me enojo..-exceptuó dándose aires de diva y James soltó una risa corta.

-Sí, las cosas cambian-susurró James a centímetros de Lily.

Ambos estaban sentados. Lily un poco empinada para estar más cómoda. Sus alientos se mezclaban por la cercanía y Lily, como muchas otras veces, aunque de lejos, observó los labios del chicos, delgados y apetitosos.

-¿Quieres..salir conmigo?-se aventuró a preguntar, sintiendo que estaba nervioso a pesar de todos los indicios y la confesión de la chica.

No hizo esperar la respuesta de Lily y atrapó sus labios en un ardiente beso, cargado de intensidad y euforia.

Había tomado nada más ni nada menos que siete años definir lo que había entre ellos. Esa tensión se convirtió en atracción, y esa atracción, en algo parecido al amor.

El beso duró varios minutos. Quizás días o más tiempo. Lily se sentía en aquella abrasadora playa todavía, pero esta vez junto a James, sintiendo el roce de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Fue el chico el que cortó el beso, por falta de aire.

-¿Estás..bien?-preguntó en un murmuro, viendo cada una de las facciones del rostro de ella.

-Sí..-respondió ella tratando de reobrar el aliento, pero divertida por la preguntar del chico. ¿Acaso sentía que le había echo daño?-..Pero estabas en algo más importante antes..

-Lily..¿Saldrías conmigo?-preguntó, esta vez, con seguridad en la respuesta.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y lo besó, prolongadamente, colgados los brazos en el cuello de James, quien se sentía atontado por una bludger o como si hubiera ganado el final de la Copa de Quidditch.

No, se equivocaba. Esto era cien veces mejor que todo eso.

-¿Voy..a tomar eso como un sí?-exclamó sintiendo que quería el consentimiento de Lily. Si ya le había sacado una declaración completa, ahora quería sacarle un SÍ a su cita oficialmente.

Lily asintió tímidamente y el merodeador atrapó su labio superior en un corto beso. ¡Como lo enternecía hacerla sonrojar y que fuera tan vergonzosa!

Cuando rompieron el beso, tercero, por falta de aire, ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Perdona por lo del cabello.-exclamó acariciando el cuello de la camisa del chico-Siento haberlo tocado.

-Yo no lo siento, Lily-dijo y sonrió de lado-Es esa aventura que pasaste que ahora estamos juntos.

-¡Cierto! ¡Soy toda una atrevida!-vociferó divertida y James rió.

-Así es, osada-se burló y la hizo bajar hasta que se sentara sobre sus piernas-Y eres bienvenida a tocarme en cabello cuando quieras.

-¿Estoy..oficialmente permitida, invitada y autorizada a acariciarte el cabello cuando yo quiera?-preguntó sorprendida, aunque bromeaba. James asintió y ella se apresuró a acariciarle el cabello con delicadeza-Es el mejor cabello que haya acariciado jamás-confesó en susurro y James la besó nuevamente, sintiendo que eso de su cabello había sido tonto, pero al final, había servido para conquistar a Lily.

Lily Evans se sentía la chica más afortunada de todo el colegio. Primero por ser la novia oficial de James Potter, y segundo, por tocar su cabello cuando era de su antojo. Había comprobado, además, que era suave y sedoso como decían y podía confirmárselo a todas aquellas chicas que se lo preguntaban.

Es por eso que no se quejó de los años y años de lavado capilar que James gastó y siguió gastando, ni mucho menos pidió permiso o disculpas por acariciarle el cabello.

Ahora, simplemente, lo hacía por sí misma.

**********

**Autora Original: James' Lily Flower**

**Idioma Original: Inglés.**

**Traducción: Lali Evans**

**Idioma Traducido: Español.**


End file.
